Prelude Of Roxas
by jacefacexx
Summary: WARNING: YAOI AkuRoku possible other pairings. Roxas left Organization XIII mysteriously and never came back. They find him years later, having lost his memory of everything. Even Axel....
1. Love Of Fire

**Whats up everyone? just Peachie Bunni giving you the basics. This is my first story on and i'm bascally treading the water to get a feel of it and everything else. was a stalker vor a very long time, but then i decided all my hyperactive ideas should be posted somewhere where people may enjoy them. so here it goes! **

**Disclaimer: I, in no way/shape/form, own Kingdom Hearts. TT**

**Kingdom Hearts II - ****Prelude of Roxas**

**_Chapter One – Love of Fire_**

I've been having these weird dreams lately.

…_Weird_…

…_Real or not_…

Like is any of this for real, or not?

Roxas walks down the road to school, no bus for him. He lives sort of close to the school, but not far enough away to ride the bus, he believes it to be bunch of crap. As the road starts to decline he walks a little faster drifting into a thick fog bank. Roxas thoughts roam as he strolls through the fog. He begins to think that this fog was intentionally made so he can't see because of its thickness.

He laughs and shakes his head, moving his blonde hair slightly. However, Roxas can only see about 6 or so feet in front of his feet, so he starts to worry he might get lost. He hears one of the buses, that go further away from the school, come down the hill so he gets as far as he can off the road without being in the weeds and trash next to him.

It zooms past, making the fog drift in swirls around Roxas. He hears merry laughter and music emanating from the bus as it goes on its way. Roxas growls because he knows that the people are nice and warm on the bus while he's stuck basically walking in water.

It is far enough away that he can barely see their taillight, that's when he hears something new, silence. He figures that he should still be able to hear a little noise still emanating from the bus. As he thinks about this he slows to a stop. Roxas strain's to see the bus. To his surprise it has come to a stop.

"What's going on?" Roxas mutters. The silence continues until the bus starts to glow sickening white. He raises his hand in front of his eyes to shield the light then he hears…BBLLAAMMMMMMHHHHHH!

The ground rumbles under Roxas' feet and the ferocity of the explosion makes his legs collapse, sending me to the ground. Roxas lowers his hand and along the strip of road he's on, it's horribly mangled. Asphalt ripped and thrown apart, metal and fire engulf the air, but everything is frozen.

No screams, no shrieks, nothing. He glances up and tilting his neck to see a slab of concrete feet above his head but motionless as time. Roxas hastily thrashes backwards, away from the slab. About a hundred or so feet away from him, 12 black and purple ovals seem to grow out of the ground, and a person steps out from each orb.

Roxas seems to become paralyzed when the foremost figure laughs maliciously. The fog clears enough to see the other side of the road. 12 black-cloaked figures with hoods over their heads come into full view now. Roxas' mind is telling him to run as far away as possible but his body is frozen with fear.

The man who laughed before begins to laugh again, and does so for quite a bit. A girl, Roxas can tell because the pitch of her voice, steps forward then interrupts the man's laughter by speaking.

"Xemnas," she speaks with the slightest hint of agitation, "Are you quite finished? We need to find Number XIII." The man draws his breath and he raises his arms up to his hood and lowers it. Silver hair flows out and when he opens his eyes they flash a bright gold. His skin is tanned well.

"I know," Xemnas calmly says. His voice is deep and stirs something inside of Roxas, a mixture of fear and awe. There are a few moments of silence. The girl now throws her arm in front of her and protests.

"Well where are they?"

Xemnas raises his arm and points towards Roxas. He begins to quake with fear and can feel all the black covered people stare at him. Xemnas begins walking slowly over to Roxas. Roxas frightfully watches him slowly creep and slink over, and puts his head down in dread. Though he stops some mere feet away from Roxas, he can feel Xemnas looking at him with those gold eyes.

Roxas slightly peers up at the man and Xemnas reaches his hand out to touch him but his hand is stopped by something unseen. He puts a placid look on his face and tries it again, but the same thing happens. Xemnas continues to look at Roxas and he calls, "Demyx?"

"Yes-yes sir?" A cloaked figure named Demyx replies, stumbling slightly by being called by their leader.

"He does not remember or believe we are real," Xemnas says soullessly, "Remind him what it is like to be a Nobody."

"But Xemnas-" Demyx objects but is cut off by Xemnas.

"You will do what you are told without question," Xemnas points a finger at Demyx, threatening him. Demyx falters again before he starts forward. Xemnas turns his back on Roxas and walks back to the group.

Demyx raises his left arm towards the sky. Water droplets and then bigger drops gather and form a medium sized orb above his palm. He thrusts his hand into the orb and suddenly brandishes a strangely shaped sitar out of it. Demyx then gets a strange look on his face. Roxas is still on the ground and makes no effort to move because he is still afraid and can't move.

Demyx again steps forward and staggers out from his mouth, "He picked the wrong guy for this one." He begins to play a harmonic tune and 8 faint shimmers grow around him, or at least 8. The shimmers become liquefied and faintly resemble Demyx's figure. Each of them is holding a watery sitar and they really look quite harmless.

Demyx closes his eyes for a moment then opens them again, but he has a stone set look on his face. He suddenly yells, "Dance water, dance!" The water figures begin to crowd around Roxas, enclosing him into a circle. Roxas stays sat on the ground waiting for something to happen.

Each of them then lifts their water sitar in the air above their 'heads' like an axe. Roxas draws in a breath sharply and each slashes down towards his body. He crouches into a fetal position and waits for those things to make contact.

Roxas feels a pattering of water splashing on and around him. Hesitantly he opens his eyes and lowers his arms. He glances at his hands and becomes quiet. The group Xemnas walked back to murmurs wildly. Demyx's mouth drops.

The only person who isn't surprised is Roxas. He is holding two weapons that seem to be at home when in his hands. The one in his left hand is white and friendly looking but the one in his right is jet black, very sharp with edges protruding everywhere except the handle.

"Two!" Demyx squeals like a girl. He shifts a foot backwards but trips over the hem of his cloak and falls to the ground, never taking his eyes off Roxas in alarm.

"The Oblivion and The Oathkeeper," Someone mutters loudly enough for everyone to hear them, "Quite suitable weapons for such a person."

"Right," Roxas begins to smile wickedly. Soon he finds the strength to stand up and stare vividly at Demyx. He is still trying to do his best and get away from him by pushing himself backwards with his hands.

"Demyx," Roxas coos softly to him. He stops his scrambling a moment to listen. "Poor little Demyx, look how he runs from me. But don't worry Demyx," Roxas sweetly says before turning his voice into the most vicious one he can manage, "It won't hurt much!"

"Please!" Demyx begs him, moving slightly faster away from Roxas. "You… you don't want to hurt me!"

"But Demyx," Roxas says nicely again and shakes his head in disagreement, "You already said that they sent the wrong guy." Roxas hears everyone in the group either giggle or chuckle. Tilting his head to the left and staring at them he says, "All of you will get yours too, don't worry."

Roxas looks back at Demyx and smirks. Demyx gulps. Roxas puts one foot forward and darkly says, "This is it." He lunges his body forward, arms straight back dragging the Keyblades along the ground sending sparks into the air. His feet push off the ground and he becomes airborne.

Demyx lets out a shriek, which makes Roxas smirk. His feet land first and he nearly pierces the Keyblades through his chest when he completely halts in all motion. Demyx gasps and scrambles away from Roxas. Demyx says, "Thanks Luxord."

After a moment Roxas feels his body come back into motion, his Keyblades slam into the ground and become stuck. His temper boils and he yells to the fleeing back of Demyx, "You're just a big baby, you idiot! Can't handle the heat?"

"NO WAY IN HECK!" Demyx shrieks to him, trying to hide behind the other members of the Organization.

"Then stay out of the FRIGGEN' kitchen!" Roxas shrieks back. With all his strength he yanks the Keyblades from the concrete/pavement. Xemnas steps from the group and begins clapping and laughing. "What's so friggen' funny! Huh?" Roxas rages at him.

"You still have much to remember, but you have your old attitude back," Xemnas says chuckling. ((Hard to imagine him chuckling)) He continues stepping towards Roxas with a fire blazing in his eyes. He grips the Keyblades tighter and draws backwards slightly.

"What are you talking about," Roxas asks him when he is standing right in front of him. Roxas tilts his head up and Xemnas tilts his down until we're staring directly at each other. He places both his middle fingers on top of Roxas' temples and closes his eyes. Roxas can feel his energy draining from his body but he also feels it being replaced with something stronger, more dangerous then before.

His body begins shivering compulsively then he begins to scream loudly and high-pitched. Blinding pain wipes his senses. Gradually the pain begins to recede. When it gets to no more than a stinging sensation Xemnas removes his fingers and all the pain is gone. Roxas drops down to his knees in weakness, slumps his head forward, and let tears stream silently down his face. Xemnas begins speaking to his head,

"You know Demyx. You know me. You know everyone else too." Xemnas raises his arm towards the group and Roxas vainly lifts his head back up. Every person in the group begins to lower their hoods. Roxas faintly remembers them, and then Roxas sees a red headed man. He has small black upside-down triangles under each eye. He stares at his face quizzically trying to remember something about him. He grins wildly as Roxas stares at him.

"Larxene!" Xemnas barks out. The girl who had interrupted him earlier takes a few steps forwards. She has blonde hair with two small pieces sticking behind her head like feathers. Her dark blue eyes stand out from her pale white face.

"Yes Xemnas?" Larxene asks in a cold tone looking very forwardly at him.

"Get him a coat and that will be all for now," Xemnas orders her. Larxene steps into an orb that appears right beside her and disappears for a moment or so before she steps back out carrying a black cloak that everyone else is wearing and the orb shrinks into nothingness. She approaches Xemnas and Roxas. Larxene offers the coat to Roxas that he tiredly grabs and pulls it into his lap.

After a moment or so she lets out an agitated sigh and yanks it from Roxas' hands. Larxene gives both his arms a tap with her hand, motioning for him to raise them. Unwillingly Roxas obeys and she quickly slips the coat over his head and arms, and then takes a step backwards to look Roxas over. She lets out a noise of approval and opens a black portal. Larxene disappears quickly leaving the rest of them to their own devices.

Xemnas, who has until now been looking at Roxas, speaks aloud to everyone, "I'm taking him to see Naminé. Perhaps," he pauses, "she can help clear a path for our fellow nobody. The rest of you can leave now."

Nearly everyone does leave right then except for one person. The man with the reddish hair takes a step forward. "Yes Axel?" Xemnas asks in a droned voice.

"Should he really go to her?" Axel asks Xemnas, with a slight tone of concern lining his voice.

"Yes," Xemnas simply answers him.

Axel changes his gaze to Roxas and stares into his ocean blue eyes with his brilliant green ones. He asks Roxas in no more than a whisper, "Do you know your name?" Roxas drops his gaze and turns his head away. Then he rackets through his mind for a name, his name.

_**Flashback-**_

Roxas watches like a movie himself and Axel messing around with each other. When Roxas trips Axel making him fall he yells, "Roxas!"

"You got a problem with me?" Roxas asks him smartly then crosses his arms over his chest. Suddenly Roxas tickles his stomach and Axel laughs while trying to escape. Roxas stops tickling him and leans over from laughter. Axel takes advantage of this moment to grab his ankles and pull him down. Axel then shoves Roxas' hood over his head making him blind and laugh harder, making his chest hurt.

"Roxas." He whispers seductively into Roxas' hood-covered ear. He feels Axels' breath through his hood.

"Yeah?" Roxas chuckles out, recovering from the laughing. Axel pulls his hood off and his face appears inches away from his face. Axel is almost lying on his stomach and has hands and knees propping him inches above Roxas' body. Roxas can smell Axels' fire-like scent washing over him, making him feel warm and comfortable.

"How do I make you feel?" Axel murmurs to his face. Roxas lies there with a stunned look on his face. He can almost hear Axels' heart beat. Axel stays sitting above his chest, looking at his face.

"Nobodies can't _feel_ Axel, you know that."

He narrows his eyes and tells him, "That's a lie. I swear I can feel things that we supposedly shouldn't. You know it too because weren't we just laughing and having fun a moment ago? Happiness is a _feeling_. We felt it. So how do I make you feel?"

Roxas thinks about it for a moment. How does Axel make him feel? 'Well,' Roxas thinks to himself, 'If anything would happen to Axel I…I don't know what I'd do. When he's around I feel…complete…' He blushes slightly at the thought. Axel sees Roxas blushing and smiles before he rolls over beside Roxas. "What?" Roxas asks him, realizing Axel is now beside him.

"I knew it," Axel says, flicking his hand up and closing his eyes.

"What?" Roxas asks him again, slightly confused. Axel opens one of his eyes and looks at Roxas.

"You really want to know?" He asks.

"Well, yeah." Roxas replies.

"Come on Roxas," Axel says, rolling his eyes, "I'm not going to tell you with that weak answer. You have to be more aggressive." Roxas sits up stares at the sky a moment before he shrugs his shoulders.

"Fine," he says simply.

"You're joking," Axel amusingly says, "giving up just like-" Roxas doesn't give him the time to finish. With quick speed he rolls on him and pins Axels' arms down and puts his face up so close to Axels' that their noses are almost touching.

"Aggressive huh? I think I can do that." Roxas says with a smirk. Axels' mouth is wide open in shock which makes Roxas let out a laugh. Axel smirks along with Roxas.

"I see you really want to know," Axel playfully accuses Roxas. Roxas frowns at this and looks into Axels' eyes.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I just didn't think you would care enough, just for me," Axel lowers his voice and drops his gaze with Roxas. Inside Roxas feels hurt and can barely find his voice.

"Axel…" Roxas' voice trails off which causes Axel to look back up. Roxas is crying. His tears roll down his cheeks, falling on Axels' face.

"I knew it was stupid to come here," Roxas whispers out as he wipes his tears off with his arm, "I thought you cared." Axels' heart throbs in silent pain as they become quiet. Roxas starts to get off of Axel before Axel stands and wraps Roxas into his arms. Axel softly runs his hand through Roxas' hair.

"I do care Roxas," Axel says loudly, "I care for you because…well because I…I love you Roxas. I know I can be stubborn and not seem to care or pay attention but that's because I'm afraid for someone to really know me. I don't want them to hurt me and leave. But I feel like I can trust you. I _want_ to trust you. I love you."

Roxas stays still in Axels' arms as he strokes his hair. The tears slowly stop and Roxas wraps his arms around Axels' waist. ((That's all the further he can reach b/c he's so short! Little shorty Roxy! 3)) "I won't hurt you Axel," Roxas looks up at Axel with tears still covering his face and shakes his head, "Nope. Couldn't if I tried. You can trust me because I love you too." They both lock eyes and move their faces closer and closer still.

"Roxas."

"Axel."

_**End of Flashback**_

_**End of Chapter One – Love of Fire**_

**YAY YAY YAY! end of the first chapter went well, i think...i'm not exactly too good on the fluffy stuffy though... not exactly my type of way...i guess...but review if ya feel like it and the next chapter will be out in, well, a week or so... depends on how much crap homework i get in English, bleah...but yeah... hope ya likes my story!**

**(dances away into the sunset listening to phantom of the opera)**


	2. Finding Roxas

**Kingdom Hearts II- ****The Prelude of Roxas**

**Okay. This is how it works. You read the story. You comment on the story. I read the comment(s). I'll try to fix, or not, what you do/don't like about the story. Got it memorized? I'm flattered, really, I am. Sorry if I offend, I'm just not in the best of all moods currently thanks to the widening aperture of homework. BLEAH…. I will, nay, I promise to update as soon as I can. SCOUTS HONOR!!! A big BLEAH to all boy or girl scouts, I was never one of those little cookie-selling monsters… :**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the KH **anything** that's out there. /cries silently/ I wish I did…**

* * *

Chapter Two – Finding Roxas 

After a moment, which seemed like an eternity, Roxas looks back up at Axel, his eyes shining with delight.

"Roxas…Roxas is my name," Roxas says to Axel.

"Do you remember anything?" Axel asks him, louder this time, "Anything?" Roxas thinks a moment before he answers. Axel watches carefully as Roxas stands there. 'I need him to remember,' Axel says to himself, 'but will he be the same?'

"Well think," Roxas pauses and frowns slightly, "would it hurt you if I didn't?" Roxas gazes into Axel careful watch, which gives him the answer he is looking for. Roxas continues, "I remember something's, trust me."

"Well," Xemnas glances carefully at Roxas and places his hand on his chin, "If you do remember pieces then maybe Roxas does not need to see Naminé, yet." Xemnas looks at Axel. "Axel?"

"Yes sir?" Axel responds, still looking at Roxas.

"Roxas needs to begin training immediately. I'm assigning you to train and teach Roxas." Xemnas opens a portal. Before he steps through it and disappears Xemnas speaks to Roxas. "Until next time… Roxas." Xemnas disappears in the blink of an eye leaving Axel and Roxas very much alone.

"Roxas…" Axel whispers. Roxas smiles and runs to Axel. When he reaches him Roxas hugs him. Axel nearly falls over by the force of Roxas but is able to stay standing and wrap his arms around his little blonde. "I had no clue where you went." Axel whispers to Roxas.

"Neither do I," Roxas says and looks into Axels' face, "But I'm not about to leave again, I promise.

"That's good to hear," Axel tells him, getting a thought in his head suddenly. "Oh besides, you have training to get done, so you really can't leave anyway."

"Training!" Roxas spits out and his temper flares a bit. "I don't need stupid…" Axel stops Roxas by kissing his lips gently. All of Roxas' anger drains away as Axel kisses him. His scent of fire and metal fills his senses, making him shiver in warmth and joy.

Axel pulls away slowly and frowns saying, "Yeah. I think you do need training." Roxas laughs and rests his head on Axels' chest. He inhales through his nose and savors every bit of the time spent in Axels' arms.

"If that's part of my training," Roxas says nonchalantly, "I can't wait to start."

"Then," Axel offers, "Let's start now." He looks down at Roxas and Roxas nods his head in agreement. "Hang on," Axel warns him. Roxas nods again and holds onto his love as they disappear into nothing.

The two become swallowed by darkness and aren't able to see. Almost as soon as they went into the dark they come out. Roxas blinks a couple times before his eyes are able to adjust to the dark alley laid out before them. There is nothing unusual about the alley.

Puddles of water scattered here and there, neon sign stories above their heads, and rain falling out of a dark clouded sky. The alley is desolate and awkwardly disturbing. Roxas lets go of Axels' waist takes a step or so forward, and then looks back at Axel.

"Where are we?"

"I overshot our landing, though we are near the Skyscraper of Memories, which still leaves us quite a bit of a walk until we'd reach," Axel pauses when he sees Roxas' confusion, "Oh… we are, uh… oh, on a world called The World That Never Was. It's a world for Nobodies, you know, like us."

"Okay…and where are we headed?"

"Well," Axel thinks a moment, "we're going to Castle Oblivion, or that's what I think the place is called, to begin your training." Roxas smiles when he hears "training."

"Lead the way then, o mighty trainer," Roxas says sarcastically giving Axel a slight bow and includes, "Hail the Trainer!" before he busts out laughing. Axel can't help but to laugh along with Roxas.

"C'mon then," Axel says. He puts his hood up and Roxas copies him. Axel offers his hand out to Roxas. Roxas looks at it for a second before he takes it. Their fingers lace together as they begin walking down the alley.

They emerge at the end of the alley after a few minutes into a large concrete area. To the right of them is a large ominous building jutting into the sky. As lighting crashes against the dark sky it outlines the building making it look more fearsome.

"Is this… the Skyscraper of Memories?" Roxas asks Axel as they both stare at the towering structure. Lightning crashes as they stare and Roxas swears that for a second he sees a man standing at the very top.

"Yeah. Been a while since I've actually looked at it from the outside…" Axel admits to Roxas, grasping his attention back. Axel waits patiently until Roxas becomes bored with looking at the building and they continue to trudge along.

They take the alley on the left of the building, hand in hand, and right into trouble. Walking past the stairs of the skyscraper on the left side they hear something unexpected.

"Arc, reload!" A deeper voice yells out from the dark. Axel's hand shoots around Roxas' waist and he swiftly pulls him to the side leaning against a building. A cloaked figure rushes past them without even a glance and sprints up the stairs to the skyscraper.

Pink blurs fire past them towards the figure on the stairs. Axel curses under his breath and he and Roxas dart towards a small opening between two buildings on the other side of the alley from the stairs. Axels' hood falls down as they run. The opening is about three feet wide. He has Roxas go in first then himself.

They barely make it in the opening without being seen by the second figure that appears. Its boots slap against the wet ground with each step. The first figure already disappeared into the building by the time the second one reaches the stairs.

Roxas squeezes Axels' hand when silence washes over the area. Axel tries to think of a way out of their situation and it comes to him. He bends over and whispers into Roxas' ear.

"Stay right behind me and don't say anything. We don't want Xigbar to attack us, got it?" Roxas opens his mouth to speak but catches himself and nods his head. He puts up his hood silently before they go.

Axel emerges from the opening silently with Roxas immediately behind him. Roxas keeps his eyes glued to the back of Axels' coat, like Axel advised him to. They try to move quickly without any noise. Unfortunately they don't get very far before Xigbar spots them.

"Axel hey! Where're you going?" Xigbar comes up behind Axel and Roxas. Roxas remembers not to say anything and not to look at Xigbar. Axel puts a pained smile on his face as Xigbar stops right beside him.

"Xigbar." Axel acknowledges, "I'm going to the castle. You?"

"Humph," Xigbar grunts, "I challenged Demyx to fight. He accepted.

"He… accepted?" Axel utters, raising an eyebrow too. Xigbar snorts and tries to cover the noise he made. Axle chuckles. "What did you do to him this time?" Xigbar snorts again and asks.

"What makes you think that I did anything to him?" Axel was quick to react.

"Because last time he agreed to fight against you was when you took his Mr. Squeakers hostage. Remember?" Xigbar turns his head thoughtfully and runs his hand once down the side of his face. Then grins hugely.

"This time I took his 'Mr. Bun-bun-tiggie-poo-snuffles'. Where the hell does he come up for such names?" Axel snickers.

"So I took it right in front of him and he caught on pretty quickly. So we began. But then he ran from me so I followed. He's a wimp that one." Axel and Xigbar both laugh at the truth told. Roxas isn't as tense now because Xigbar hasn't mentioned him yet.

"Aren't you going to follow him?" Axel asks with slight interest in his voice. "Teach him a lesson?"

"I'd like to but I don't quite know where he went," Xigbar admits, putting his hood down. Roxas can't help but to look at him from beneath his hood. Xigbar has black hair with strips of gray scattered through them. He also has a scar running down the side of his face and an eye patch on his right eye. Axel smiles when he hears that.

"Most likely he went to his room," Axel says, lowering his voice secretively, "knock on his door twice, pause a second, then knock three times more. He'll open his door thinking it's either me or Larxene and you can teach him a thing, or a couple more."

"Thanks Axel," Xigbar declares with an evil smirk, "Also, hello to your little buddy behind you." Roxas lets out a gasp and Xigbar laughs. "Don't worry," he assures Roxas, "I won't hurt you unless you ask for it, and really you should watch out for Sai'x instead." Xigbar shivers at the thought of him and waves good-bye to Axel and Roxas.

"That was weird," Roxas flat-out says to Axel as Xigbar disappears inside the building. Axel shrugs his shoulders and Roxas puts his hood down. He watches as Roxas yawns tiredly.

"Uh, hey Roxas?" Axel asks him. Roxas looks at him and raises an eyebrow. Axel blushes and looks at the ground with a shy smile on his face. Roxas puts his hand wearily to his head and lets out a little groan before he collapses in exhaustion. Axel yells, "Roxas!" and catches him a split second before he hits the ground. Axel shakes him a little to wake him up.

"Just five more minutes' mom," Roxas mutters and turns his head away from Axel. Axel laughs silently so he won't disturb his sleep and, picking Roxas up bridal style, they disappear into a portal.

A second later a portal appears in what seems to be someone's bedroom. It's a large room with black walls on each side. There is only one window that is directly above the head of the bed. The bed has blood red sheets spread across it with two big black pillows. Right across from the bed is a desk covered with all sorts of papers and pictures covering it and hanging from the walls.

Axel strolls out of the darkness and goes over to the left side of the bed with Roxas still in his arms. Trying to set him down, Axel puts a knee on the bed and places Roxas in the middle. Axel tries to pull away but Roxas has his arms wrapped around Axels' neck and won't let go.

"C'mon Roxas," Axel whispers, "Let go." In his sleep Roxas mutters something incoherent. "What'd you say?" Axel whispers to Roxas.

"I want…" Roxas murmurs then trails off.

"What do you want?"

"…Stay…me," Roxas tightens his grip a little on Axel and scrunches his face, "Don't…leave…because…love…" Axel smiles and kisses Roxas softly.

"I'll stay," Axel whispers into Roxas' ear, "because I love you Roxas." Roxas smiles sweetly and loses his grip on Axel. His arms fall to his chest while his breathing begins to deepen and his chest rises and falls slowly. A sympathetic smile graces upon Axels' face as he watches Roxas sleep.

'He looks exactly the same when I first found him.' Axel thinks to himself.

'_He may not remember **us** though,' _a small voice calls out from the back of his head.

'It seems like he does.'

'_He may just be playing with you.'_

'Roxas wouldn't do that.'

'_Are you 100 positive?'_

'Will you just shut up?' Axel yells to himself.

'_Fine, but I'd be careful around him if I were you.'_

'Ha! You are me! Wait a sec… Aw crap!' ((That's where I show myself in the characters)) Axel furrows his eyebrows, while groaning crossly at his mind, and lies down beside Roxas on the bed. ((Uh-huh. Totally me)) He turns his head left and asks aloud, "Have you really forgotten everything?" Axel lies on the bed with hopes that everything will turn out for the better before he drifts off to sleep

_**

* * *

Axels' dream mode! **__

* * *

Axel is walking casually down a pitch-black hall. His steps echo with everyone he takes. A shriek makes him run to the location it came from. He runs around a corner and skids to a stop. Roxas is in front of someone but their face is blurred out. Roxas shrieks again at the person. _

"_Oh what, you mean like getting close to you!" Roxas' voice scratches and becomes distorted, "I hate you!" _((Sounds like a CD that's been scratched, you know, how it skips))_ One moment he's standing shrieking, then the next running towards Axel. Axel opens his arms to hug Roxas as he approaches. _

"_Roxas!" Axel says in relief, "I thought you…" he stops talking as Roxas phases right through him. Axel touches his chest where Roxas disappeared and looks at the blurred figure angrily. 'How could they do that to Roxas?' Axel thinks madly. Then, when Axel hears the figure sobbing, he lets his anger go. The person drops to their knees and sobs._

"_He hates me," The person covers their blurred face with their hands. Axel begins to take pity on them. He walks over to them and leans against the wall beside them._

"_It's alright. Not like he said it to me though," Axel talks out loud, knowing the person can't hear him. He stares up at the ceiling broadly as he listens to the person continue to cry and sob. Whoever it is shuffles onto their feet which catches Axels' attention. "You know," Axel says, continuing looking at the ceiling before he brings his gaze to the person, "I couldn't imagine if Roxas said that to…" Axel drops his mouth open in shock. _

_The person's face is no longer blurred out and Axel sees that he is staring at himself. The real Axel takes a step towards the other him. Axel reaches out to touch the others face and his hands phases through just like Roxas did. The dream Axel wipes his face of his tears and begins to talk._

"_I'll kill him for saying that," Dream Axel speaks quietly. The real Axel watches as the other walks in the direction that Roxas ran and disappears into the dark. Axel falls back into the wall._

"_What the hell is going…" Axel hears a cracking like ice fill his ears, which makes him pause, before the floor shatters apart into blinding light, "On!" He falls through the light and his figure becomes smaller and smaller until he disappears completely.

* * *

_

_**The Next Morning

* * *

**_

Axel bolts up in a cold sweat from the nightmare. He cradles his head in his hands as he catches his breath. Something moves to his right and he nearly jumps a mile. Straining through the dim light to make out the shape he sees that it's only Roxas. Axel glances around for a clock. He spots one above the door directly in front of him. It stands out in bright red lights declaring its 3:26 A.M.

'It was just a nightmare," he assures himself quietly, "just a dream. Roxas isn't mad at me and I'm not mad and everything's fine."

Axel collapses back onto his pillow he was using and tries to get back to sleep. His heavy breathing a few minutes later whispers into the dark announce he's successful.

A few hours later Roxas wakes up with a drowsy look plastered to his face. He studies the room carefully and then looks at the clock. The time is now 6:01 A.M. Roxas rubs his eyes and yawns tiredly. He looks over at Axel who has his head covered with the pillow he was using. Rolling his eyes he begins to plan.

'_I want to go back to sleep_,' Roxas thinks as he yawns again, '_but if I don't stay awake I'll be even more tired later_.' He figures that the best thing to do is to get up now and stay up. _'Time to do some exploring_,' Roxas thinks, crawling off the bed softly.

He exits the room quietly, shutting the door ever so gently as not to wake Axel. Roxas lets out the breath he has been holding for what seems the last five minutes and tries to figure out which way he should go down the hallway he is now standing in.

The hallway is nothing unique and that disappoints Roxas. There are only plain white walls with no windows. He turns around and examines the door he just exited. The door has the Roman numeral "**VIII**" in bold silver plating and underneath the number in bold silver plated letters is plated "**Axel**." Roxas runs his fingers over the letters and smirks.

'_He took me to his room_,' Roxas thinks to himself, '_but exactly why_?' He thinks about what he remembered yesterday and becomes more confused.

Roxas walks left down the blank white hallway and grimaces his face as a foul smell pierces his nose. He quickly covers his nose and mouth with his coat sleeve.

'_What in the world is that stench_?' Roxas thinks to himself as he walks slowly to the end of the hallway and enters a small lobby. There is a doorway on each wall. The clanking noises are echoing from right hallway so Roxas shrugs his shoulders and continues down the right hallway.

This hallway is shorter than the one Roxas was in before. To the left is a large archway that leads into somewhere Roxas doesn't know. Then on the right is a huge lounge area with 5 or so huge black and white couches, a couple of chairs fitted into little desks with a computer on each desk. Roxas decides to go through the archway to see what could be making all the noise.

He passes through the archway to find someone digging through kitchen cabinets. The kitchen is almost the same size of the lounge. There are two six-burner stoves, two sinks, and about twenty cabinets circling around the kitchen. In the middle of the kitchen is a large dining room table with thirteen wooden chairs around it. He drops his arm away from his face.

"Um…" Roxas hesitantly speaks, confused on what to say to whomever is digging through the cabinets. The person in the cabinet pulls their head out and looks at Roxas. They have dirty blonde hair formed into a semi-mullet on their head. They have blue eyes that look curiously at Roxas.

"The name's Demyx," Demyx addresses himself, taking a slight bow. Roxas opens his mouth about to introduce himself but is interrupted by a shout.

"Demyx!" a shrill voice rings out and echoes through the hallways. Demyx's eyes widen and his mouth drops.

"Oh no," Demyx mutters frailly.

"Demyx? Where are my FLUFFING pancakes? Demyx! I want my FLUFFING PANCAKES!" The voice screeches as light footsteps can be heard arriving closer to the kitchen.

"Who in hell…" Roxas mutters, trying to think of someone who would actually shout about pancakes. ((A/N: I would!!!)) The footsteps come to a stop in front of the kitchen. Roxas sees that it's only Larxene and gives her a little wave with his hand.

"Oh, hey Roxas," Larxene says cheerfully before she turns on Demyx, "Demyx, I already told you that you owe me pancakes. Because you screwed up my mother fluffing brownies last week and you promised to make it up to me! I still haven't gotten any fluffing pancakes! I want my fluffing pancakes!

"Uh," Roxas starts, "Mother fluffing?"

"Yeah," Larxene says with a slight blush, "I have an anger issue so I have to watch my language or Sai'x will go ballistic on me."

"And he," Roxas says pointing over his shoulder at Demyx, who is cowering behind a cabinet door, "Screwed up your mother fluffing brownies?" Larxene frowns and nods her head. "How?"

"Okay. So this is how it happened," Larxene begins, "Music Boy here was chasing after Axel one day for some stupid reason," but Demyx cuts her off.

"He stole my hair gel!" Demyx stands up, pouts and crosses his arms in protest.

"Whatever," Larxene says and waves a hand for Demyx to be quiet, "They ran through the kitchen where my poor, innocent brownies were sitting out to cool down and," She pauses and inhales, "Demyx threw his sitar at Axel, missed, and hit my brownies off the table."

"I said I was sorry," Demyx whines. Larxene glares at him furiously.

" '_Sorry_' doesn't bring my brownies back to life! Does it?" Larxene yells at him, "DOES IT!"

"Demyx, my good lad," a British sounding voice calls to the kitchen as the person walks nearer, "I heard you were going to make waffles and I thought…" Luxords' smile wipes off his face as he enters the kitchen. He is greeted with one glare, one raised eyebrow, and one pout. He frowns. "What, did I say something odd?" Luxord asks.

Roxas, of course, is the one raised eyebrow. He looks at Luxords' short blonde hair and his many earrings. '_Who the heck is this dude and who does he think he is, Mr. Great Britain_?' He thinks as he eyes Luxord curiously.

Larxene, again and of course, is the glare. Demyx is the pout because, he's a sissy, ((A/N: Not really, that's just the vibe he gives off)) and he doesn't like to cook for the other members of the Organization.

"If anyone is to get _PANCAKES_," Larxene adds emphasis to the word '_pancakes_', "It'll be me because Demyx screwed up my mother fluffing brownies!"

"No," Luxord says defiantly to the infuriated Larxene, "Demyx owes me because he lost at Poker, Black Jack, 21, 52 Pick Up, Slap Jack, Spit, and Go Fish so many times he almost has his life signed away to me." Roxas snickers when Luxord mentions Go Fish.

"**Me!"** Larxene shrieks at Luxord.

"No me!" Luxord barks back.

"**ME!"**

"ME!"

"**ME!"**

"ME!"

"**FUDGING ME!"**

"Shut up!" Demyx angrily shouts at the bickering pair. Larxene and Luxord both drop their jaws in surprise. They had never heard Demyx yell before.

"I'll make the pancakes for whoever the freaking crap I want to, GOT IT? Larxene could get them," he points at her and she smiles, "because I fluffed up her brownies. Luxord could get them," he points at Luxord and Larxene frowns, "because I did lose to him a lot, but he's a DIRTY ROTTEN CHEATER!"

"Then..." Roxas tries thinking of a solution. "Why don't you just make both?" Everyone looks at Demyx.

"That's actually..." Demyx pauses, "Not that bad of an idea! Way to go Roxas!!!"

* * *

**20 Minutes Later...** **

* * *

**

Zexion, Marluxia, Larxene, Xigbar, Demyx, Luxord and Roxas are in the lounge chatting and eating pancakes, waffles, and french toast ((Marluxia's idea :3)) having a merry old time when Axel comes in. he doesn't look so pleased to see everyone gathered around Roxas and talking to him like he was an old friend.

So of course, the pyro becomes quite "heated". Excuse the pun.

"Roxas..." Axel calls shakily, holding in his temper, "Could you come here? I need to talk to you."

"Um, I guess so, right?" but Roxas remains seated on the couch surrounded by everyone. "Um, you guys think you could moooove!?!?" He cries out as Axel grabs his arm and pulls him away from everyone, who is now looking at Axel with weird looks on their faces.

"O-kayyyyy..." everyone mutters. Demyx whispers his brilliant new plan to everyone.

"Wanna listen in?" Everyone shakes their heads excitedly. They get up and peek around the edge of the wall. Conviently Axel only dragged Roxas a few feet from the corner, how ironic eh?

Axel slips his grasp to Roxas' wrist. Pain is written in his eyes, as well as anger, jealousy, and rejection.

"Why were you talking to them?" He asks Roxas angrily, squeezing his wrist tighter.

"SO what if I was chatting with them!" Roxas says defensively, trying to get his wrist back, "It's not like they were trying to kill me!"

"They're only trying to figure out your weakness and destroy it," Axel argues, pulling Roxas closer, "It's dangerous to get relaxed around them!"

"Oh what, you mean like you!" Roxas shrieks in Axels' face and manages to get his wrist back, "If they wanted to destroy me do you think they would have done it already! You are such a hypocrite because you think everybody's out to destroy you! First off, they're **NOT** trying to destroy you! Secondly, stop being so **GOD DAMN PROTECTIVE** and get over whatever problem you have! I can't believe I ever liked you! I hate you! I hate you Axel!" Roxas turns around just like he did in Axels' dream and runs away. Axel drops his jaw as Roxas runs away and disappears from view.

"No, no, no," Axel groans, "Why did this have to happen?" Axel remembers what happened next in his dream and holds his fists to his head. His tears run down his face and splatter onto the floor. "I can't hurt Roxas," he whispers to himself, "Couldn't if I tried."

* * *

_**End of Chapter Two – Finding Roxas

* * *

**_

_**TIME FOR WHAT THE AUTHOR WANTS TO SAY!**_

**I'M HIGH ON COFFEE**AND**SNICKERS!!! I love the author that made that as a line in their story. All righty then, I sound like Ace Ventura, Pet Detective, go me. I am way too hyper right now… Okay the third chapter will come out whether you want it to or not. But if you have any ideas I'd be glad to see/hear/whatever them, I'm sort of, um, stuck on the third chapter so far.**

**P.B.-** /sings/  
I think Axel's mad at me.  
**Axel-** Heck yes I am! You make me seem like…like a…sissy.  
**P.B.-** /laughs hysterically/  
**Axel-** You want to prove if I'm a sissy?  
/gets into battle stance/  
**P.B.-** You DARE mess with me? The AUTHOR!  
/lighting crashes and thunder booms/  
**Roxas-** Nobody messes with the author and lives.  
**Axel-** /drops head in shame/  
Sorry author, ma'am.  
**P.B.-** That's all right.  
/smiles and snaps fingers once in triumph/  
You just have to do my chores for a week and I'll call us even.  
**Axel-** Yes ma'am.  
/begins mopping floor/  
**Roxas & Myself**- /begins skipping away into the sunset singing/  
Axel has to do chores, do chores, do chores. Axel has to do chores, all day long!

Hehhe, what'll happen next? Well actually i'm not so sure myself... STAY TUNED!!!


End file.
